Forgotten, Forbidden Memories
by Blind-Angel-Serenity
Summary: Family, a word Serenity knew but never had. Not good at summeries! Not a good speller, too. Don't judge by first chapter! My first fanfic!


Hello, this is my first fan fiction so please be nice! Things may, and will, be out of order. I guess that is why we call this an AU? Anyway, Serenity and Joey are related but Serenity does not remember Joey while Joey thinks she is dead.

Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters. I do, however, own this story.

Blind-Angel-Serenity

Chapter One

Serenity sat by the window, watching the snow slowly fall from the sky onto the ground, coating everything with a white blanket. Watching almost every snow flake, watching where it landed, almost everything about the snow flake she knew. Serenity sighed as she watched the other children build snowmen with their parents, or just one of the two. Christmases was not her favorite time of year, no holiday or day was her favorite anything. She didn't favor this holiday over that one, of this toy over that toy, or anything. Why? Because she had no one to spend it with or anyone to write to or anyone to call. No matter how hard to she tried to fit in with everyone else or no matter how well he behaved, he always ended up alone.

Everyone else had a family member that they could have come and visit them, or their parents would come and take them for the day. But not her, no. Her mother was in a mental hospital for trying to kill her and herself, and still suffering from other things. Her father had died when he was young. Serenity knew no father, knew no mother, all she knew was depression and loneliness. All she had were memories and even those hurt. None of her memories were good ones. Serenity winced as she thought of the memory of how she came here, forcing her tears to stay put in her eyes where they belong.

_Flashback_

_Serenity sat on her bed, watching television quietly. Her mother was in the bathroom getting dressed and was combing her hair. After she got out, it would be Serenity's turn to go and get ready. Today her mother had promised her that she would take them both to the zoo and that today would be the day when they started to act like a family. Family, a word that Serenity always knew but never had. A small smile graced her lips as he thought of what he was hoping his life would now be. "Serenity." The small little girl turned her head to the bathroom door to see her mother standing at the entrance. A towel covered her face and she wore a pink bathrobe with some slippers. _

_Serenity got up from her spot and walked to her mother, wondering what was going on. Once she approached her, she looked up at her in confusion. Her mother then held up a soaked stuffed rabbit, Serenity's favorite toy. "Hm?"_

_"Don't' 'hm?' me brat. What is this doing inside of the bathroom! I thought I told you that all of your toys were to stay inside of your room and not to enter the bathroom once! You know better," shouted her mother as she threw the rabbit at her, pushing him against the wall. "Hmph, but what can I expect from you! Nothing! That's what! Ever since the day you were born, stepped into this world, into our lives, you have been nothing but trouble! You..." she trailed off as she walked off to the window, watching the streets. Serenity slowly got up, clutching the small rabbit close to her body, trying to dry the rabbit off. "I... I am sorry... I didn't mean... to hurt you..."_

_"You... didn't mean to? Don't give me that! It's your fault that he died! All your fault! Your a dirty child... I... must clean you..." The woman walked over to her, grabbing her by the arm. "M-Mommy? W-W-What are you going to do!" The small young child shouted as she tried to pull away as her mother dragged her to the bathroom. She turned on the hot water all the way, locking the door as well. She pushed her into the tub, as she tried to get free, screaming. "No! Stop it!" Serenity pushed and screamed as her small little body drew closer and closer to the hot water. _

_Soon, after ten or twenty minutes, the manager came in the small apartment and rushed into the bathroom. He pulled Serenity, who was now crying and burned, out of the bath tub and pushed the woman away. He wrapped a towel around her and held her close, glaring at the mother. "I am going to call the cops."_

_"No!" She shouted as she quickly got up and pulled Serenity into her arms. "I... I am sorry... It won't happen again! Please, don't take my baby away from me! I promise... I'll take good care of her!" The manager looked at her carefully, nodded and almost left but stopped in his tracks, looking back at her. "BUT," he started, soon making a deal with her._

_A month passed and everything was going well. _

_"Mommy!" Serenity shouted as she ran up to her, hugging her legs. "Today, at the park, I had so much fun! I went on the slide and had ice cream and I even got to jump in the leaves!"_

_"That's great. Now let's go home." She picked her up and rushed home. Once they were there, she locked the doors and put her on the bed. Getting a newspaper and starting ripping it, throwing oil around the room. "Mommy? What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing, sweetie. Do... Do you miss daddy?" Serenity hugged her legs and nodded. "Yes, I think about him every day. I am sorry about what I did."_

_"Don't worry. We are going to go with him today. We'll be a happy family again. Won't that make you happy?"_

_"Yes, ma'am. But why are you throwing those things around the room?"_

_"You'll see," she chuckled as she brought out a packet of matches, getting ready to light one. Once she lit it and dropped it on the floor, fire spread every where, causing Serenity to jump up in fear. "What... What's going on!"_

_"We're going to see daddy."_

_End of Flashback_

Serenity stopped there and hugged her knees, crying softly. She didn't want those memories scared into her mind. All she wanted was her old life back, nothing more. Was that too much to ask for? Today, Christmas, was supposed to be a happy day.

Joey looked out onto the sunset, watching as it slowly went down and soon awaking the moon the light the streets of the city. Snowflakes gently fell from the sky, onto the ground and him. He looked up and smiled at the snowflakes. "Serenity," he whispered to himself. "Your favorite thing, snowflakes."

Chapter One:

Read and Review! Sorry it is so short!

Blind-Angel-Serenity


End file.
